Star Wars, Galaxy of Fear: The Play
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: This is a story long in making, before I knew of the term fanfiction. Starts during Galaxy of Fear #9, Spore. A new Jedi besides Luke appears to stop the Emperor from taking over the Universe. Plz R&R. If you don't like it, don't read it. NO MORE FLAMES!
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Galaxy of Fear**

**Prologue:**

What if the Force had taken shape in a galaxy that was farther away than the Star Wars Galaxy? What if the Force had manifested itself in the Milky Way Galaxy? As they say, anything is possible.

The Force had manifested manifested itself in the Milky Way Galaxy, after the Emperor had taken over his home-galaxy. When the Force had manifested itself, it had chosen a human, eternally youthful 14-year-old Christopher Carter of Planet Earth, and granted him the knowledge of a Jedi Master and gave him a lightsaber. The Force was strong within Chris. He was so strong in the Force that by a single thought, he could rip a hole in the fabric of space-time. The Force had guided Chris to his first mission in stopping the Emperor from taking over the Universe. The reason for this sabotage mission was because Emperor Palpatine had discovered a new form of space-travel technology: Intergalactic wormhole technology. The Force had said to Chris that the Emperor had already started taking over a few nearby galaxies in order to spread his power over the entire Universe. But Chris was the Chosen One of the Universe, and he vowed by the name of the Force that he would defeat Emperor Palpatine and destroy all of his facilities containing the wormhole technology. He would either defeat the sinister Emperor Palpatine for good, or die trying.

And so... the first adventure of Chris Carter, the first young extra-galactic Jedi Master, begins.


	2. Episode 1: Tash Meets Chris Carter

**Star Wars: Galaxy of Fear, The Play**

**Episode 1: Tash Meets Chris Carter**

**Prologue:**

**Narrator 1**: In a dark place, it waited. It had been waiting for hundreds of years. It couldn't move. Not yet. But soon it would be free. It could sense living, breathing creatures on the other side of its prison. There had not been living, breathing creatures near it for a very long time. But now they were close. The thing in the prison could almost smell them. Taste them. More than anything, it wanted to make contact with them.

**Spore (in its' thoughts)**: Come to me. I want to join you. To join all of you. To know you.

**Narrator 2**: That was the truth. It wanted to know everyone and everything, to join every living creature. It sensed that what it wanted was moving closer. Soon it would be free! But suddenly the creatures moved away. They left without opening its tomb, without coming close enough for the imprisoned thing to join them. A feeling of disappointment passed through the thing in the prison. But the feeling did not last long. The thing's home, its tomb, had been discovered. Eventually, someone would open the door. It was patient. It could wait.

**Episode 1: Tash Meets Chris**

**Tash (on HoloNet)**: HELLO. ANYBODY OUT THERE? ANYBODY AT ALL?

**Narrator 1**: Thirteen-year-old Tash Arranda leaned back and stared at the words on her computer screen. She had been using the galaxy-wide communications network called the HoloNet. Most people used it to do research. Tash used it to chat with anyone else that was as bored and lonely as she was. But no one answered. Turning away from her computer, Tash looked for something else to do. She kept her cabin neat and usually put things away, so there wasn't much in sight. But her eyes did find an object she hadn't put away.

**Narrator 2**: It was a red ball, about the size of her own head, made of a soft, flexible material. It was a little heavier than it looked, because there was a small computer and an engine built inside. It was called a speed globe, and it was one of the few objects Tash treasured. Speed globe was once Tash's favorite game. In speed globe, two teams competed with each other, trying to chase down the fast-moving, computerized globe, which was programmed to avoid everyone. Once one team had caught it, they had to form a chain, handing the globe from one person to another, until they finally bounced it into the goal. The other team would try to stop them. Tash wasn't the greatest athlete, so she was never the best player. But playing speed globe had been fun. She liked being with her friends, and being part of a team. Sighing, Tash looked away. She didn't play speed globe anymore. Remembering her old friends was just too painful. Tash clicked off her computer. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, anyway. If that was all she wanted, she could step outside her cabin door. Her twelve-year-old brother, Zak, and their uncle Hoole were both with her on board their ship, the Shroud. The trouble was that Zak would jabber about the latest servo motor he had built, and Uncle Hoole would discuss the populations of planets she'd never heard of. They never wanted to talk about the things she wanted to talk about.

**Narrator 1**: Of course, it was tough to find another thirteen-year old girl who'd lost her parents and her friends when her homeworld of Alderaan blew up, been adopted by a Shi'ido uncle who was a shape-shifter, and then learned that she was sensitive to the power the old Jedi Knights called the Force. She scowled at her reflection in the dark computer screen.

**Tash**: No moping. Jedi Knights do not mope.

**Narrator 2**: Of course, she wasn't even close to being a Jedi Knight. That took years of training, and there weren't any Jedi left to teach her. They'd all been killed by the Empire. Just the way her parents and friends had been killed. There was one person she thought might understand her feelings-a Rebel named Luke Skywalker. She'd met him twice, and she'd had the feeling that he understood the Force, too. But she had no way to contact him. Knowing that Luke was out there somewhere, but unreachable, made the cloud over Tash's head grow darker.

**Tash (sarcastically)**: Aren't you cheerful today. You need something to shake you out of this gloomy mood.

**Narrator 1**: Suddenly, a voice roared behind her.

**Unknown Voice**: Watch out for the hammerhead!

**Narrator 2**: She jumped up and spun around, just as something slammed at full speed right into her stomach. She cried out in surprise and hit the deck in a pile of arms and legs. When she sat up, rubbing her stomach, she found Zak beside her, rubbing his head.

**Zak (rubbing his head)**: You okay?

**Tash**: I think so. You?

**Zak**: I'm prime. Your stomach isn't nearly as hard as the wall I ran into on the way here.

**Tash**: What in space are you doing?

**Zak**: Uncle Hoole said we had to stop for supplies, and the closest planet is Ithor. He mentioned that the Ithorians are also called Hammerheads...

**Tash (irritated)**: So you decided to ram everything on the ship. Sometimes I can't believe you and I are related.

**Zak (mockingly offended)**: It beats boredom.

**Tash (in thoughts)**: And loneliness.

**Tash (sighing)**: I take it back. We're related after all. Besides, Ithorians are about the last species that would go around ramming people in the stomach.

**Zak (questioningly)**: Then why do they call them Hammerheads?

**Narrator 1**: Then the stony voice of their uncle came in reply to Zak's question.

**Uncle Hoole**: You will see momentarily.

**Narrator 2**: The tall Shi'ido seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Their uncle moved so quietly that he often surprised them. In his long robes, he seemed to float across the floor.

**Tash (in thoughts)**: Hoole probably could float across the floor if he wanted to.

**Zak**: Are we going planetside?

**Uncle Hoole**: We have already landed. I believe you were too busy harassing your sister to notice our descent.

**Narrator 1**: Tash and Zak nearly bolted for the hatch that led outside. They lived aboard the Shroud, and any chance to get off the ship was welcome. But Tash's common sense caught up with her at the door, and she turns back to her uncle.

**Tash**: Is it safe?

**Uncle Hoole**: You mean, is there a chance the Imperials might be here to arrest us? It is unlikely. The Ithorians obey Imperial rules like everyone else, but they are not loyal to the Emperor. We should be safe here as long as we do not attract too much attention.

**Zak**: Gotcha. We'll just blend right in.

**Tash (grinning)**: You think so, huh?

**Zak**: Sure. Um... maybe, or maybe not.

**Narrator 2**: And Ithorian and a human boy about a year older than Tash's age and about a few inches taller were waiting to greet the children and Shi'ido. Tash was as startled as her brother. She'd seen pictures of Ithorians, but this one's unusual appearance still surprised her. But she was particularly interested in the human boy who was about a year older than her, because he was about six inches taller than her. But was really interesting about the boy to her was the energy she was feeling from him. Plus, he was dressed in a black Jedi's robes that looked to be all leather, including the boots. As for the Ithorian, it was just under two meters tall and had two arms and two legs, but that was about as far as the resemblance to humans went. Its bare feet were splayed out and its legs looked like thin tree trunks. And on each hand the Ithorian had three long, delicate fingers and one thumb. But it was the Ithorian's head that was the most different. Jutting from its thick shoulders was a long, curved neck. Its head was a wide, flat bar and did, indeed, look just like a hammer. But Tash was focused on the human boy.

**Tash (in thoughts)**: Could he be a Jedi Knight?

**Narrator 1**: The Ithorian had one eye on each side of its head. Those eyes blinked slowly at Tash and Zak.

**Ithorian**: Wwellccoomme.

**Narrator 2**: Now Tash's jaw dropped as she looked at the Ithorian. The Ithorian had two mouths, one on each side of its head. Both mouths spoke at once, giving the creature an unbelievably deep, powerful voice. The sound was unusual, but after a moment, Tash's ears adjusted to it.

**Ithorian:** Welcome to the Tafanda Bay.

**Narrator 1**: Hoole stepped forward and bowed to each of the two beings standing in front of them, the Ithorian and the human boy.

**Uncle Hoole**: Many thanks. I am Hoole, and this is Tash and Zak Arranda.

**Fandomar**: I am Fandomar. And this here is my young human friend, Christopher Carter.

**Chris (friendly)**: Howdy there.

**Narrator 2**: Hoole gave few details about himself or the Arrandas. He was a private person by nature, but since they had been wanted by the Empire he'd become hyper cautious. To Fandomar he said only that he was an anthropologist traveling with two young students. Tash and Zak were surprised by the human boy's way of speech. He spoke Basic, but his accent was not any that they heard from other Basic-speaking people.

**Chris**: So what brings you to Ithor, y'all?

**Uncle Hoole (formally)**: We need supplies. May we find them here?

**Fandomar (waving hand toward city)**: The herd ship should have everything you need.

**Tash (in thoughts)**: A herd ship? A ship for a herd of what?

**Narrator 1**: But as she stepped away from the Shroud, Tash realized what Fandomar meant. She thought they'd landed on a planet. Instead, they had landed inside a gigantic floating city. Their ship was in a small docking bay covered by a transparent dome. The dome reminded her of the Hologram Fun World, but the Fun World's dome was much smaller. The space dock had been built on a higher level, and Tash could look down and see the rest of the floating city spread out below. Dozens of other domes sprouted around them, connected by bridges and walkways. All the domes rested on a giant floating platform that was dozens of kilometers long. Rushing to the edge of the dome, Tash looked down. Half a kilometer below the city was a forest-covered planet. She could see waterfalls, lakes, and tree-covered mountains.

**Tash (star-struck)**: It's beautiful! Why does everyone live up here? If I were an Ithorian, I'd live right in the middle of those forests.

**Chris**: From what I learned of Ithor from my friend Fandomar here, no Ithorian would ever set foot on the surface.

**Tash (questioningly)**: Really? Then who was that?

**Narrator 2**: Fandomar and Chris peered down. A deep, musical noise sounded from her twin mouths, while Chris chuckled a friendly chuckle at Tash's confusion. Chris looked at Fandomar, who nodded. Chris turned Tash and smiled.

**Chris**: All Ithorians love the forests. That is why they live in these floating cities, which they call herd ships. Living up here, they can make sure that no harm is done to the planet. But for some Ithorians, the connection to the planet is too strong. The Mother Forest calls to them and they go back. They live very simple lives, the way their ancestors did. They have no technology, no machines, and no contact with the herd ships. Officially, what they do is against the law, but the Ithorians understand how hard it is to resist the call of the Mother Forest, so they are not punished.

**Narrator 1**: Fandomar and Chris showed Hoole and the Arrandas to their quarters on the herd ship. On the way to Hoole and the Arrandas' quarters, Chris speaks to Fandomar in an almost imperceptible whisper.

**Chris (whispering to Fandomar)**: Fandomar, I told you who I was, where I come from, that I'm a Jedi Master, and my mission from the Force, right?

**Fandomar (whispering back)**: Yes, you have. What is with your whispering?

**Chris**: Because I sensed that the Force is with Tash Arranda. And I have a feeling something bad will happen. I will stay with them from now on. I sensed her thoughts. She wants to be a Jedi Knight. With Yoda's permission, I will take her on as a Padawan.

**Fandomar**: Very well. If that is the Force's will for you, Chosen One, so be it.

**Chris (frustrated)**: I wish you wouldn't call me that. I may be the Chosen One of the Universe, but I just want to be a normal boy, though that will never happen again. After all, the Force made me a Jedi Master instantly. But, I will try to be normal, even if it will never happen anymore. But still, I will be with the Arrandas and their uncle from now on.

**Fandomar (nodding)**: I understand, Christopher. I will still be your best friend through spirit and the Force.

**Chris (smiling)**: Thanks, Fandomar. If I happen to run into your husband, is there anything you want me to tell or give him?

**Fandomar (sadly)**: Yes. I have a Holovid message for him that I wanted to send him, but I couldn't bear thinking about the sadness and pain that I've been through. I will give it to you as soon as you leave with the Arrandas and their uncle.

**Chris (nodding)**: I understand. I've been through a similar thing as you.

**Fandomar (surprised)**: You never told me this. Was it because of the Emperor?

**Chris (sadly)**: Yes. When the Emperor had discovered the wormhole technology, one of the first galaxies he started to take over was my home-galaxy, the Milky Way Galaxy. He had sent the Death Star through a wormhole that was en route to my home planet, Earth, in the Sol System. The Death Star had exited the wormhole just beyond the orbit of the fourth planet from the Sol System's sun, Planet Mars. When the Death Star had arrived at Earth, Earth's ion cannons and other laser weapons had opened fire on the Death Star, but it wasn't enough. Then the Emperor had come down to Earth to look for me after hearing the prophecy of the Chosen One of the Universe. I tried to fight him. But he sensed that I had a girlfriend. She tried to defend me, but the Emperor started to electrocute her with his Dark Side powers. I desperately wanted to defend her.

**Fandomar**: Why didn't you? Couldn't you have negated the Emperor's powers?

**Chris (crying)**: I couldn't. One, he was too strong. And two, because he was using his powers to paralyze me on the ground. Eventually, my girlfriend, Christy Anderson, died, after being shocked for five minutes straight. Then the Emperor left for the Death Star, I sensed him giving the order to destroy the planet with the same laser used to destroy Alderaan, hoping to destroy me in my weakened state. But the Emperor didn't know that I had already used my powers to open a wormhole to this planet. But after I had arrived, I sensed the screams of the people of Earth, then I screamed in pure, agonizing rage, after which I collapsed in exhaustion. That's when you found me and took care of me since that day, which is why I consider you my best friend. Even though it will never be the same for me, just like it will never be the same for you.

**Fandomar (nodding and patting Chris)**: I understand. I'll just say this, Christopher: you do what your heart is telling you, no matter how difficult the situation.

**Chris (smiling and wiping tears)**: Thank you, Fandomar. You really are a true friend.

**Narrator 2**: By this time, Chris had stopped crying, and he and Fandomar had brought Hoole and the Arrandas to their quarters on the herd ship. The Ithorians were generous beings who gave free lodging to any visitors who needed to stay overnight. Zak and Tash stepped into their room. It was small and cozy, with two cots, two chairs, and a table. Almost every other surface in the room was covered in plants. Plants growing in troughs. Plants growing in buckets. Plants sprouting from containers near windows. Next to each plant was a small computer display. When touched, the screen described the plant, and a computer voice gave information about Ithor. Tash studied one display, but Zak ignored the computer and bent down to examine a curious-looking plant on the table. It had broad leaves that were green at the edges but bright orange and yellow in the center, as if they were on fire. As Zak reached out to touch one of the leaves, the plant suddenly flicked forward and jabbed his hand.

**Zak (exclaiming)**: Ow! That thing just stung me!

**Computer Voice**: Please do not tease the Alleth plant. While this sproutling poses no real danger, a full-grown Alleth plant will eat small rodents.

**Zak (irritated)**: Now they tell me. I didn't know plants came with instructions. Hey, what's with the speed globe, Tash?

**Narrator 1**: Tash had brought the red globe with her when they left the ship and had been tossing it from hand to hand ever since. She was still feeling a little lonely, and holding the globe reminded her of better times.

**Tash (smiling)**: I don't know. You want to play?

**Zak (laughing)**: With you? You're terrible!

**Narrator 2**: Tash bristled at his comment. She wasn't really mad at Zak, but she was in a bad enough mood to make him eat his words.

**Tash (smirking)**: In that case, you shouldn't have anything to worry about, Zak. Unless you're afraid that I'll win.

**Zak (laughing)**: You're on. But is there anyplace to play here?

**Tash (shaking her head)**: Not here. Down there.

**Narrator 2**: She pointed out the window, toward the edge of the transparent dome, and down to the planet's surface. The generosity of the Ithorians continued to surprise them. Not only had the Hammerheads supplied Hoole, Zak, and Tash with rooms to sleep in, but they had also given them access to small ships called skimmers for traveling around the giant Tafanda Bay. Zak and Tash stood next to one of the small flying ships, but before they could climb in, Zak stopped.

**Zak**: I'm not sure this is a good idea. Fandomar said the planet's surface was off limits.

**Narrator 1**: Tossing the speed globe from one hand to the other, Tash looks at her brother somewhat mischievously. She smiles at her little brother.

**Tash**: Don't be such a worry wampa.

**Zak (shaking head)**: Since when does my sister break the rules?

**Tash (thinking)**: Well, I'm not breaking the rules exactly. Fandomar said the law wasn't really enforced. Besides, the Ithorians just want to make sure no one harms their planet. We'll be careful.

**Zak (worried)**: I don't know...

**Tash (pleading)**: Come on, Zak! It's the perfect time. Uncle Hoole's off resupplying the Shroud. He won't be back for couple of hours.

**Zak (shaking head)**: Okay, but not because I want to see trees. I just want to find out what happens when you're the one getting us into trouble.

**Narrator 1**: They climbed into the skimmer and lifted off. For a while, they cruised around the domes of the Tafanda Bay. It looked like any normal city-except that it floated and was nearly covered in the plants that grew in and around the buildings.

**Narrator 2**: Reaching the edge of their dome, Zak and Tash flew through a wide opening and out into the open air. Other ships slipped out before and after them, and most of those ships flew directly toward another dome. As soon as the other ships had passed them, Tash swerved aside and headed for the edge of the floating city. Reaching the edge of the platform, she jerked hard on the skimmer's control stick, sending the ship into a steep dive toward the planet's surface. In moments, they had dropped below the level of the city. As they rushed toward the ground, tall trees seemed to reach up to greet them.

**Narrator 1**: Tash settled the skimmer at the foot of a small hill. A gentle nudge of the engines pushed the skimmer under a large, overhanging rock. Hidden in the shadows, the skimmer wouldn't be spotted by anyone flying overhead. The spot was also far enough from any trees to avoid harming them with the skimmer's exhaust, which made Tash happy. Although she wasn't supposed to be in the forest, she was determined to follow the Ithorians' customs as much as possible. Popping the hatch, she hopped out of the skimmer with her brother right behind her. She breathed deeply.

**Tash (breathing deeply)**: Smell that? The air here's so fresh and clean...

**Narrator 2**: Tash cut off her sentence as she suddenly felt focused and felt a tingling sensation. Just like the many times she felt whenever she used the Force, she was aware of her surroundings. She felt like something was tugging at her. Not at her clothes or her hands... but at her heart. It was as though a string was attached to her chest that pulled her towards the forest. Zak noticed his sister being zoned out.

**Zak**: You okay?

**Narrator 1**: Hearing her brother's had brought her back to reality. She just shook her head and turned back to her brother, smiling.

**Tash (sighing)**: Yeah. Let's play.

**Narrator 2: **Speed globe was a team sport, but Zak and Tash did their best. They found an open meadow covered in short green grass, and Tash flicked a switch on the globe. It hummed to life, trembling in her hands. She flicked another switch and the globe shot out of her hands, bouncing to a stop a few meters away.

**Zak (shouting)**: Go!

**Narrator 1**: After Zak had shouted that word, he dove for the ball. He was fast, but the ball was faster. Just before he could grab it, the speed globe jumped out of the way, powered by its internal engine.

**Tash (yelling)**: Nice try! It's mine!

**Narrator 2**: But the speed globe dodged away from her, too. Laughing, Tash and Zak raced across the meadow after the globe. Catching it was nearly impossible-they needed teammates to help corner the globe and grab hold of it. They might never have touched the globe again if it hadn't bounced against a tall tree, coming to a stop in its thick roots. Tash started forward.

**Zak (worried)**: Hold on! What if it's dangerous?

**Tash (confused)**: What if what's dangerous?

**Zak**: The tree. Remember that Alleth plant that stung me? What if its parents live here?

**Tash (grinning)**: They won't bother you," Tash said, grinning. "Unless you consider yourself a small rodent. Is so peaceful, I'm sure there's nothing dangerous here...

**Narrator 1**: The sentence had barely left her mouth when a bunch of vines wrapped themselves around Zak and pulled him into the air.


End file.
